


This Jealousy Isn't The Relationship Kind Of Jealousy

by TheCauseOfTheStorm



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Insecure Liam, Jealous Liam, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Sad Liam, Ziam Ficathon, Ziam Kiss, but liam isnt that kind of jealous, but not really niam because there is no relationship at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCauseOfTheStorm/pseuds/TheCauseOfTheStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Liam just need the attention and he want to be someone boo</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Jealousy Isn't The Relationship Kind Of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ziam fic this is just shoddy work but i needed to write it up. Sometimes you just get jealous over something that makes you feel non-existent and this happened. Basically, a need for attention that is not there

Liam was jealous. Not the I secretly have a deep love for you, I want you to be mine jealousy. But a jealousy all the same. Liam was the most kindest boy his friends knew, but he was always the one to get jealous quickly and he never did well to hide it. 

Liam sat sulkily against the back of the sofa glaring holes into Niall’s head. It was another one of those days where Niall could do nothing but laugh and Louis could do nothing but tell jokes meaning that Niall could do nothing but laugh at whatever Louis said. Whether he was funny or not was a different matter but nothing stopped the Irish -might as well be- crack head from laughing at the Doncaster boys words and completely ignoring Liam.

Liam knew that Niall laughed at Louis all the time, it was a fact, but Liam could not stand the fact that it was now 4 in the afternoon and Niall had not talked to Liam all day except from the normal.. 

‘hey mate’ 

‘nice sleep?’ 

‘good, wanna get some food?’

The limited talk with Niall drove Liam mad, he was jealous that his best friend would pay attention to Louis more than him. Sure, all the boys were brothers but everyone paired off eventually. Louis happened to be close with all of them, but they all accepted that Liam and Niall were the best of best friends.

Finally Louis left the room to get tea and for once Niall didn’t follow him like the little puppy he was. He brushed his fringe across his forehead and Liam noticed how fetus he looked today. The Irish lad looked around before spotting Liam sitting on the sofa next to him for the first time all day. 

Liam nearly, very nearly rolled his eyes.

“Y’all right ther’ mate?” Niall asked frowning at Liam who realized he once again had been caught being jealous.

Liam scoffed before answering with a sharp “Fine, Niall.” 

No matter how often it happened Niall was still taken back from the cold tone from his best friend. Niall knew he wasn’t okay but the fake blonde still could never really tell if Liam was in a bad mood or he was unhappy about something that Niall didn’t take time to understand properly, 

Liam was the only one that could fool Niall still, sometimes, and that was a shocker, Zayn could read him like a book, back to front, inside and out Zayn knew Liam. Thinking about it, if Zayn was a little less reserved they would be almost twins.

“You wanna’ play ther’ game we bought ther’ other day bro?” Niall asked hopefully and Liam felt bad for he was about to shoot him down.

However, Liam wasn’t really up for playing a game he didn’t like with someone who was bored and wasn’t interested in him enough to have a fucking conversation with.

“No mate I don’t,” the tone was like taking a shot bitter and sharp and like fire on the way down.

Niall’s face had surely dropped with sadness and Liam didn’t like the poor look the boy gave him, so he left the room.

Liam was being a bad person, he wasn't, not at all. Like any human he found it hard to accept that other people are and might be better than him. It made Liam insecure and he felt like he had to fight for attention. 

Liam simply wanted Niall to want to talk to him, it didn’t take much, but it sure as hell didn’t make Liam feel bad like he did now.

Niall, however, never quite got why Liam reacted like this. 

Niall in some ways was a bit simple. The lad was a great guy but he was never too sensitive to how people felt and he kind of got away with it due to the blonde Irish charm that wasn’t all the blond but definitely Irish.

Niall wanted to find Louis and talk to him again but seeing as Liam didn’t like that, the boy was rather torn between the two. 

Not too long after Niall gave up on the situation, being confused lead to him losing his attention span which was rather poor even on a good day. So like the slightly oblivious person he is, he decided to text his friend, the rather new friend, about this and that, just so he had something to do.

Liam knew that he didn’t want a reaction from Niall, he didn’t want to make a scene or upset him but he wanted to have someone’s attention without having to try to hard to get it.

Liam had been single for a while and he rather enjoyed the cuddles and one on one times he received from the boys after his most recent break up. Liam craved to be someone's first choice, to be someone's favorite, his heart had been broken too many times and the boy deserved unconditional love. 

Later, after some or a long time of staring at the ceiling, Zayn popped his head through his door and smiled the big grin that always warmed Liam’s insides.

“Want a hug boo?” Zayn cooed and Liam nodded unhappily.

Zayn grinned again and swayed into the room looking rather indie rather than bad boy and scooted next to Liam. 

“I just, I want to be someone’s favorite Zee, I just need that attention from someone that loves me as much as I love them.” Liam sighed tucking his head into Zayns neck and wrapping an arm around his waist and Zayn peppered kissed to his head.

“I don’t love Niall, but he’s meant to be my best friend and the Irish fuck doesn't talk to me all day and then wants me to play a game with him after he fucking blanked me.” Liam grumbled and Zayn was sharp to cut him off and coddle him gently.

“We all love you Liam, so much,” Zayn told him sweetly.

Liam knew the boys loved him, they were the family that both chose and were given. The boys had each others backs unconditionally. Without any doubt he could kill someone and he knew that the boys would help hide the body.

“I know that, but its just not the way I want it. I want that special someone. The Kim to my Kanye.” Liam sighed loudly, almost too loud in the room that almost became silent.

The deep breathing was the only noise as they cuddled up pair thought.

“Maybe they are closer than you think Li,” Zayn suggested.

“So close but so far away, Zayn,” Liam whispered softly. 

And then Zayn whispered to Liam gently turning their heads to be face to face “Maybe not.”

And that's when they kissed.


End file.
